Fateful Destinies
by Gatomon1
Summary: This is kind of different from what I usually write...and please don't kill me. ^_^. It's kind of sad, I guess. If you aren't open to character death, please don't read. If you are, then please read and review!
1. FD: When Hope Departs

Like said in the summary…this is kind of different from what I usually write…The "FD" stands for the title of the whole series…"Fateful Destinies."

Dedication: For you Lys-Chan!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

~*Prologue~*

The woman sitting in the middle of the room took a deep, shaking breath, trying to blink back her tears. Her hands rested upon the weather-stained pages of the manuscript that lay in her lap. No one forced her to begin.

Finally, she looked up, her gaze cutting through the still air. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. 

"It will be hard for me…for _all_ of us…to do this. To read about our children's death. But, in his will, the author requested it. His dying wish. So we must."

With that, she, TK's mother, read from the first page.

"A Fateful Destiny: A tribute to the Digidestined. Written by: Ken Ichijouji."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

~*A Fateful Destiny: A tribute to the Digidestined*~

I, Ken Ichijouji, write this book in memory of my friends, the digidestined. Each and everyone of the have departed this world, so, here is my tribute to them.

Each of them died or were killed in different ways, each one was anticipated by the victim. So I feel the need to write this, so that the whole world can read what happened.

I request that, upon the fifth anniversary of my death, this shall be read. Read, by the parents of the Digidestined.

And so, now, I transport you into a world of happiness shared between loved ones. A world of wonder, the wonder of the wonderful things that they did. And a world of death. For each of them is gone.

~*Chapter 1*~

~*When hope departs*~

Name: TK Takaishi

Crest: Hope

Digimon: Patamon.

Birth Date: April 22

Death Date: January 5, 2015

Age when killed: 26

Cause of death: Plane Crash.

I first came to know TK at the age of 11. As it was, we were enemies. But, later on, it turned out, we became friends. Strange, how your worst enemy can one day become one of your best friends. 

To me, TK was always hopeful. Always held hope for the future. Always. He was usually a kind person, to everyone and everything that he met. Except when playing basketball. _Then_he could get aggressive. But that's beside the point.

Almost innocent in his younger years, as he became a youth, he loved to tease and joke around. In my opinion, he died way to young.

He was in love with Kari Kamiya, and, luckily for him, she returned that love. On the evening of January 3, 2015, they were wed, with all of us, the Digidestined, in attendance. Following is, from my memory, is a narrative of that night.

January 3, 2015—Wedding night of TK Takaishi to Kari Kamiya

I watched as Kari Kamiya, soon to be Kari Takaishi, walked down the aisle. Her face seemed to glow with an inner light, as she walked forward to join the one that she loved. She wore a gown of shining white satin and lace.

TK was standing up front, his eyes never leaving her face.

I was standing with my friends, the rest of the Digidestined. Mimi was trying her hardest not to cry, but finally gave up and broke down. Matt was holding her hand, also looking quite emotion ridden…but also looking determined not to cry.

Sora, Yolei, and Davis, however, shamelessly cried right along with her. Sora and Yolei, I knew, were overridden with the beauty of it all. But Davis, it was obvious, wept because the one he loved would never be his.

The vows were said, the presents opened, the cake cut. All of it shined with the simplicity of it. Both Kari and TK's faces reflected their happiness; they were shining with joy. Joy unaffected by the invisible shadow of death that hung over them.

~*End of Narrative*~

I truly hope that he was as happy as he seemed. He deserved all of the happiness that he could get out of his short life.

Funny, how the good always seem to suffer for the bad. I was the evil one. He was one of the good ones. He died. I still live. It just didn't make sense.

They left for their honey moon, that night, on a flight to Hawaii. 

I can still remember the night they left…the 4th of January, 2015…TK pulled me to one side.

He said that he had a feeling. A feeling that he would never return. He didn't know why he felt so. But he couldn't shake it off.

I told him that he was wrong. He would come back, and he and Kari would live happily ever after. I mean…it was just a plane flight.

I guess I was wrong.

Because, the next night, the moment of 8:12 would forever be burned into my mind.

The phone rang, and an unfamiliar voice greeted me. That voice was the bearer of bad news. Of death.

The plane had crashed, just hours before. His body had been found, mangled almost beyond recognition. Everyone on the plane had died. All but one.

Kari, the only survivor. 

I can't even imagine the pain that she must have gone through, knowing that TK was gone…a bare two days after their wedding. She later talked to me…she needed to talk to someone, she said, and I was the closest one. I can still remember the words she said. Following, from my memory of what she said to me, is another narrative, relaying the moment right before, and, right after his death, as said by Kari Takaishi.

January 9, 2015—Kari's feelings on the death of her husband, 4 days later.

A spare hour before the plane crash and TK's death, the two of them had been sitting in their seats, relaxing. Talking about what their life would be like together.

Their words had been full of hope. Of light. Oh hopeful light, I guess it would be proper to say.

They had seemed to be in their own little world, just the two of them, and their happiness of being together.

An hour later, something had gone wrong with the planes engines. It had plunged downwards, through the sky, spiraling all the way.

The two of them crashed to the ground together. Before loosing consciousness, Kari remembers that TK had still been alive. Had been holding her in his arms. Whispering words of love and assurance. Telling her that she would live, and, that is she did, and he didn't, that she would have to go on without him.

The next day, Kari Takaishi awoke from a coma. Upon hearing of TK's death, she says that she wished that she, too, had been killed.

~*End of Narrative*~

The funeral was held, there, in America. All of us, the remaining Digidestined, traveled the distance to be there, to see him one last time.

Kari, being an emotional wreck, was left in America, with her mother. She said that she would return home in one month. She never did.

TK reassuring Kari is not a hard picture to imagine. Even had Kari not told me this, I would have known it. He always tried to think of others before himself. I know, for certain, that, even though he must have been wracked with unimaginable pain, that he had tried to hold onto his consciousness…to live through the pain, if only for Kari's sake. 

But, I guess, with all of the injuries he suffered, both external, and internal, that that would have been almost impossible. And so, hope had departed, leaving us.

~*End of Chapter 1*~

*cries* TK! *cries* OMG, I can't believe I did that to him! *cries some more* don't kill me, Lys! I'm sorry! 

I hope that this wasn't too confusing. In case it was, I'll fill you in.

Each of the Digidestined is now dead. But, before his death, Ken wrote a book…a tribute, to the Digidestined. (The years have passed, and he _is _good!) He requested, that, upon five years passing his death, the book he had written be read by the parents of the Digidestined.

There _is_going to be a fic for each one of the Digidestined, old and new, telling of their death from Ken's point of view.

Gatomon_1


	2. FD: Fading Light

Well, here's the next part! If you haven't read the first part, "When Hope Departs," you may want to read that one first!

Dedication: Here you go, Maggie!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Mrs. Kamiya was sobbing, her face buried in one hand as she reached for the book, taking it from TK's mother, who was also crying.

Trying to get a hold of herself, she flipped a page over, and, trembling, began to read.

~*Chapter 2*~

~*Fading Light*~

Name: Kari Kamiya/Takaishi

Crest: Light

Digimon: Gatomon

Birth Date: May 30

Death Date: February 5, 2015

Age when killed: 26

Cause of death: Plane Crash.

Like her husband, Takeru Takaishi, I came to know Kari at the age of 11.

Always full of light, it seemed that she could diminish the gloom from even the darkest crevices.

Devastated by her husband of 2 day's death, Kari stayed in America, her mother flying out to join her. 

She had said that she wanted to be near TK's resting place, for a while, at least, and would return home in a month.

She never did.

Following, is a letter that was sent to my by Kari Takashi, 2 days before her death.

~*A letter from Kari Takaishi to I, Ken Ichijouji*~

Dear Ken,

I shall be returning in 2 days. It will be nice to return to Japan, though without TK, nothing will be the same.

But what if I don't return?

Seriously. TK and I never thought that our plane would crash. But it did.

So what's saying that _this_ plane won't crash, too?

In a way, I almost hope that it does. That way, I can be with TK forever.

Kari.

~*End of letter*~

I, of course, wrote back to her. Following is the letter that I sent to her. I don't believe that she ever received it.

~*Letter from I, Ken Ichijouji to Kari Takashi*~

Dear Kari,

Everyone is so glad to hear that you will be returning. We still grieve for your loss.

Of course you'll return! Don't talk…er…write…like that! It will all work out.

See you then.

Ken.

~*End of letter*~

Funny, how for both deaths, I mainly ignored the victim's foresights, but just tried to change their minds, not to actually do anything about it.

But anyway, she got her wish.

The evening of February 4, 2015, there was call.

The same voice that had relayed TK's death…the _exact same voice…_greeted me.

I could feel a sense of dread dawning upon me.

The voice was once again the bearer of bad news. Of death.

Kari's plane had crashed earlier that day.

She was now with her beloved husband.

Was it just a coincidence that she died exactly a month after the death of her beloved TK, from exactly the same cause? I don't suppose that I'll…_we'll_…ever know.

And the fact that both death's were foreseen by the victims. Just another coincidence?

Or was it fate?

All I know is that she is now with the one that she loves.

And light faded, leaving us in the dark.

Okay, so that was _really_ short! I'm sorry! I hope that this didn't really suck…If you've read any of my other fics, you can tell that I'm not really used to killing the characters and _keeping_ them dead! _Usually,_ I have them come back to life, so this is slightly new to me! Anyway, please tell me what you think!

Gatomon_1


	3. FD: The Corruption of Sincerity

And it continues! Here's part 3!

Dedication: To Crystal Yumi…I hope you like!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

"Name: Mimi Tachi…" Mimi's mother could get no further. Breaking down, she began to weep. No one blamed her. They all knew how it felt.

Her husband gently put one hand on her back, and reached for the manuscript, not without a few tears of his own. He knew that it must be read. And since his wife could not, he would.

Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

~*Chapter 3*~

~*The corruption of Sincerity*~

Name: Mimi Tachikawa

Crest: Sincerity

Digimon: Palmon

Birth Date: August 3

Death Date: March 5, 2015

Age when killed: 28

Cause of death: Assassination

Unlike most of the other Digidestined, I did not get to know Mimi Tachikawa until later on, as she lived in America. And yet, from the moment I met her, I could tell just how sincere she was.

Engaged to Matt Ishida, with a progressing career in singing, Mimi's life looked as if it could not get any better.

Which was completely true. It couldn't…and _wouldn't_ get better. Her life would end shortly after her engagement.

Considered one of the most beautiful girls in the city, she was much sought after. But it was Matt, the holder of Friendship, that she loved.

I guess that many men were obviously jealous of him.

One in particular.

The name of Boris Walton would forever sear with anger within me.

A jealous young man, obsessed with Mimi Tachikawa. Who would soon became an assassin.

Following is, from my memory, one of my last conversations with Mimi.

~*A conversation with Mimi Tachikawa, on the 4th of March, 2015*~

"Ken?" the voice was spoken softly, with fear. Turning, I saw that I was facing Mimi.

"What is it?" I replied. "Is something wrong?"

She nodded in response. My eyes searched her face for an answer.

"Just a feeling…actually…" she began to explain. "I've seen a man following me around…once, I heard him talking to someone. He was talking about me, Ken!"

"What did he say?" I asked, curious. Worried.

"That if he couldn't have me, no one could! Especially not Matt" 

Her eyes were filled with fright. "He looked so sinister…"

I felt a chill go through me. But I shook my head. "I'm sure that it was nothing, Mimi," I tried to assure her. "Just a couple of fans talking about you!"

~*End of conversation*~

What a fool I was. After what had happened with TK and Kari; both anticipating their deaths before it happened, I should have known that something was going to happen.

I guess, however, that the pain of losing two of my closest friends had affected my brain, somehow. Everyone had been affected, but possibly me the most. I still felt that it was my fault, for not seeing what was to happen.

And still, I didn't pay attention to what she said.

Her body was found the next day. The fifth of March. She had been strangled, and then shot, according to the police.

I still remember how Matt fell to the ground, enfolding her in his arms, crying as if he would like to die at that very moment.

Which I'm sure was absolutely true.

By then, I was sure that it _was_ fate. How else would you explain it? 3 of the Digidestined, all dead on the 5th of three consecutive months? Each death anticipated by the victim? It couldn't be anything else. Could it? Was it just a coincidence? Surely not. Fate alone could do what had been done.

But how many more of us would die before fate had mercy upon the Digidestined? None? One? All but one? _All_ of us?

I was afraid to know the answer. Because I had a feeling that I already knew the answer. And the answer was not one that I wanted to think about.

And Sincerity was corrupted, leaving us alone with dishonesty. 

So that was just as short as the last part. But I really hope that you guys liked it!

Gatomon_1


	4. FD: Condemning Courage

Hey! Here's the next part! For all of you people who thought Matt was next, he doesn't come until later! And, no, I didn't do that just to prove you wrong…I've had the order worked out from the beginning. The list from here on goes: Cody, Matt, Sora, Davis, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Ken. ^_^ I hope you guys like this one!

Dedication_—_Kate…I'm sorry…but you get Tai's death dedicated to you…

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Mr. Kamiya took a deep breath, fighting back tears. He couldn't cry…he had to be strong…

He reached for the book. He knew that he couldn't expect his wife to read about their son's death so soon after having read Kari's.

So he would do it.

~*Chapter 4*~

~*Condemning Courage*~

Name: Tai Kamiya

Crest: Courage

Digimon: Agumon

Birth date: January 7

Death date: April 5, 2015

Cause of death: Coma

Age when killed: 29

Tai was the original leader of the Digidestined. He was, in a way, what kept us all together. All fighting. 

As said by his crest, he was one of the most courageous people that I ever knew. That _anyone_ will ever know.

Devastated by the sudden deaths of his sister and two friends, I personally think that Tai didn't really care anymore.

Sora was probably the only thing that kept him going for as long as he did.

Sora, and the game of soccer.

Funny, how one of the things that he loved most would be his end. He went into his last game, expecting to win.

His team _did_ win. But he never saw it. Never knew.

Following is, from my memory, my last conversation with Tai.

~*A conversation with Tai Kamiya on April 3rd, 2015*~

"So, Tai. Ready for your big game?" I asked, knowing very well just how psyched Tai was about the high point in his career.

He just grinned. It was nice to see him smile. He rarely ever smiled anymore, after Kari, TK, and Mimi's deaths.

"You bet I am," he replied with a laugh. There was silence for several seconds afterwards, and it was then that the smile faded from his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked warily.

"I don't know…it's just…a feeling, I guess."

"What kind of feeling?" I could tell that my voice was slightly harsh. I was worried. No, that wasn't right. I was _beyond_ worried.

"That we won't win the game," he replied. "Or that, if we _do_ win, I won't see it," he added hastily.

This time, unlike all the others, I was concerned. What if Tai were to fall to ill fate, as well?

~*End of Conversation*~

I was right. Tai _did_ fall to ill fate. Just like the other three.

He went to the game, happily hoping to assist his team in winning.

I saw him before the game, talking with Davis.

The next time I saw the two together was on the field.

Davis passed the ball to Tai. He moved the ball forward expertly, then passed back to Davis

For some reason, the shot was off a bit. Both Tai and Davis ran after it.

As the ball stopped, both boys leapt towards it. 

But Davis accidentally crashed into the older boy. Tai, falling backwards, slipped, then tripped over the ball, flying backwards.

He hit his head on the bleachers, falling right in front of where I was sitting. I still, to this day, remember the sound of the crack of bones as he settled to the ground, his face looking straight up into mine.

He went into a coma and was rushed to the hospital immediately. He never awoke.

He died the next day, the 5th of April, 2015.

And courage was condemned, leaving us in fear. 

So. Was that really bad? I hope not! Please review!

Gatomon_1


	5. FD: Too Short For Words

So. Here's Cody's death…I know that it might seem that I was trying to make fun of him in some parts…but I'm not. So…I hope you all enjoy!

Dedication: Okay, I had a hard time with this. I couldn't think of anyone who absolutely ADORED Cody…so I decided to dedicate it to one of the people who has reviewed the previous parts, but who hasn't yet received a dedication. So, Lys already had TK's, Crystal already had Mimi's, and Lady_Maggie already had Kari's…do, Fallen Angel From Heaven, this ones for you! Thanks so much for all your reviews!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Cody's Grandfather looked up, as everyone looked expectantly at him. He took another long drink from his cup.

"Prune juice will fix anything…" he mumbled.

Almost anything. Even his beloved prune juice didn't get rid of the fact that he felt responsible for his grandson's death. Curse the prune juice! Wait…what was he saying? Prune juice was the only thing that had gotten him through these long, hard years…

Wait…what was everyone saying? Oh. It was his turn to read.

~*Chapter 5*~

~*Too short for Words*~

Name: Cody Hida

Crest: Reliability/Knowledge 

Digimon: Armodillamon 

Birth date: September 1

Death date: May 5, 2015

Cause of death: Fire

Age when killed: 24

Cody was the very youngest of the Digidestined…and it always seemed that he was some kind of blending of Joe and Izzy. Though his height didn't exactly take after either of them. He had always been extremely short.

So, being the youngest, he died the youngest.

Some people blamed his death on his Grandfather…but me…I think…no, wait. I _know_ that it was fate. Fate had already picked out how and when he would die…long before he was born. Just like it had all the others.

Following is, from my memory, my last conversation with Cody.

~*A conversation with Cody Hida, May 2, 2015*~

"Hey, Ken!" I heard my name. Turning, I saw the youngest of my friends, Cody, running towards me.

"Hey," I returned the greeting, stopping to help Cody with the large box that he carried. "What's in here? An elephant?"

"No. It's a bunch of old prune juice bottles that I'm taking to recycling. They're getting to be a fire hazard…there's just so many of them in the house!" Cody stopped to catch a couple deep breaths of air. "There's still 26 boxes that I have to bring. I've already taken the first 37."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

And then I stopped. Cody had said something about…

Cody sighed. "A fire," he said, finishing my thoughts without even knowing it. "After what happened with the others, I'm afraid. Afraid that there _will_ be a fire."

What if?

~*End of Conversation*~

What is it with the anticipating of their deaths? Why was this the fate of the Digidestined? Why? It just didn't seem fair. Didn't seem right. 

A few nights later, a fire occurred at Cody's place. No one _really_ knows what happened. His grandfather knows _some_ of the details…and so, following is a conversation that I had with Cody Hida's Grandfather.

~*A conversation with Cody's Grandfather, May 7, 2015*~

The old man looked quite sullen. He just sat there.

"Mr. Hida?" I asked softly.

"What?" he looked up at me.

"I was wondering…if…if I could ask you a few questions about Cody's death…"

He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I didn't do it!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Hida. I don't think that you did it. I'm just curious."

The old man sighed. "I will if you'll bring me another bottle of prune juice," he announced.

So I did. After all…I _had_to know what had happened.

"Here's what happened," Mr. Hida began, taking a long drink from the bottle. I swear…he was addicted to it.

"There was the fire. Cody was downstairs, in the basement." He looked at me. "You know basements…the window's are so high…right up near the ceiling. My guess is that Cody couldn't reach the window."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"He yelled out to me through the window. Yelled at me that he couldn't get out. Do you want to know what I said?"

I nodded.

"And this is where everyone says that it's my fault…I said, 'Hold on a minute! I'll go get you some prune juice! Prune juice can fix _anything!'_"

I almost gasped. So that was the story.

~*End of Conversation*~

So there it is. Cody died because he was too short to reach the window. Because no one was there to help him.

I guess he was just too short for words.

So there you have it. Cody's "Fateful Destinies." And next…next, I have to kill Matt. *cries* Yama…I know that this was really short…but there's only so much that you can say about how a character dies…

Gatomon_1


	6. FD: Betraying Friendship

Yup Yup! Mesa back with the next part! Yama…*sobs*

Dedication: To my really great friend, Keia…I told you this one would be for you…and I tried to make it really good…but I really hope you like it!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Matt's father looked up and shook his head. _If only I had been there for him…I was just so wrapped up in TK's death that I didn't even think that something could happen to Matt…I should have known…after Mimi died…_

His son's death was his fault. At least, that's what he thought. But was the author of the book…Ken…right? Was it _really_ not his fault? 

He wouldn't know unless he read on.

~*Chapter 6*~

~*Betraying Friendship*~

Name: Matt Ishida

Crest: Friendship

Digimon: Gabumon

Birth date: December 17

Death date: June 5, 2015

Age when killed: 29

Death cause: Drug overdose.

Although the bearer of Friendship, Matt sometimes had trouble showing it. Often cold and distant, it sometimes seemed that he just didn't care.

A totally untrue statement. He _did_ care. About many things. His friends. His family. His fans, when they weren't trying to propose marriage. Mimi.

He once told me that there was only one thing in which he felt he could truly show his feelings. His music.

But, unfortunately, his music wasn't enough to keep him from dying. Nothing was. Except for Fate. And Mimi. Because if Mimi hadn't have died, he would never have done it.

But Mimi was already dead. Dead three months before him.

That's all it took. Three months. Three months before Matt finally overdosed on his drugs.

I remember trying to talk to him. It had worked. For a while.

~*A conversation with Matt Ishida on June 1st, 2015*~

"Matt, stop it! You can't kill yourself over her!" I could tell that my voice was pleading. I couldn't let the rest of my friends die…I just _couldn't!_

"Yes, I can…" Matt's voice was weak…he just seemed to have lost the will to live. "I don't have anything to live for anymore, Ken. Nothing…" he slumped farther into his chair, hiding his face in his hands.

"Yes, Matt! You _do! _You have your friends…your family…you have _life_ to live for, if that makes any sense!"

He looked at me. "No. It doesn't."

"Matt…just please listen to me…"

"No, Ken! _You _listen to _me!_" the harshness in his voice seemed to surprise me. A spark of life seemed to have jumped back into him, and I couldn't help but hope…

"I _don't_have anything to live for! Yeah, there's my family! But they're all still grieving for TK! They don't even realize that things _aren't_all perfect for me, either! TK was my family…and he's gone. And yeah, there are my friends! But you know what, Ken? Kari was my friend. And she's dead! Tai and Cody were my friends…and they're both dead, too! And Mimi was my fiancée…like that made any difference to whoever killed her! And she's gone, too! Get my point?"

I stared, shocked. Did he really feel that way? But it seemed that he wasn't finished, yet.

"_You've_never had to deal with it! _You've_ never lost your brother! _You've_ never lost your best friend, plus two others! _You've _never lost your girlfriend!"

Now I didn't just feel sorry for him. I was _mad._

"Now _you_ listen to _me! _That's where you're wrong, Matt! I _have_lost my brother! He died when I was younger, _remember?_ And, yes! I _have_ lost my best friend! TK and Kari were my best friends, other than Davis! And I lost Tai and Cody, too!"

We were both breathing hard, staring at each other angrily.

"So you see, Matt? You're not the only one who has to deal with it! So stop feeling sorry for yourself! Just pull yourself out of your _stupid_ self pity and think about other's for a change!"

I didn't want to say it. It hurt me to say it. Matt was one of my friends, too. But I couldn't help it…I had too…and I couldn't help but hope that it would pull him out.

Matt's eyes looked shocked. But then realization dawned in them. Maybe he had realized that I was right…

~*End of Conversation*~ 

And he _did_ try to pull out of it. He really did. But it was like he was a deck of cards…you take one card away…no matter which one it is…and the whole thing comes tumbling down. 

That's what he was like. Like if _anything…_no matter _what_ it was…went wrong for him, he would loose it. If something happened to anyone of his friends, or family, or _anything,_ he would crack.

The fifth of June drew near. I was hoping and praying that it would pass without incident.

The fifth came. All day, I stayed with Matt. I knew that if any of the Digidestined were to be killed that day, it would be him. Fate seemed to have put its mark on him.

Yet I went to bed feeling victorious. 

The phone call came at noon the next day…the 6th. Matt had died at 11:59 the last night.

One minute longer and he would have been safe…and I felt that it was my fault.

I looked around his house, the next day, for any clues. And found his diary. 

I read it. I knew that I shouldn't have…but I did. Luck was with me. Or not with me, depending on the way you look at it. He had written in it just before his death. 

It seems that someone had called him that night. Someone had called him and asked how Mimi was.

Fate really must have wanted him dead, to deliver a blow like that. 

He overdosed on drugs…cocaine, to be exact. And died one minute before he would have been safe.

And friendship was betrayed, leaving us with hatred in our hearts.

*sigh* I know. These aren't really long. I tried, Keia, I _really_ did! I _swear!_ v^_^v

Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this one!

Gatomon_1


	7. FD: Straining Love

Dedication: KK, one again, I do not *personally* know anyone who *really* adores Sora, so, I'm gonna do the same thing I did a little while ago…dedicate it to someone has reviewed this fic many times, other than the people that have already gotten a dedication. So, Love Girl 2001, thank you SO much for all your reviews! Hope you like it!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Sora's father cleared his throat and straightened his tie, shooting a glance at his daughter's mother.

They hadn't been in touch for a long time…even less then they had been when Sora was still alive.

She was crying so hard that he knew she would never be able to go on with it.

Trying to act as if it didn't really matter, he accepted the worn, leather backed book. 

But it was a lie. He _did_ care. His only daughter…only child…gone…

~*Chapter 7*~

~*Straining Love*~ 

Name: Sora Takenouchi/Kamiya 

Crest: Love

Digimon: Biyomon

Birth date: March 29

Death date: July 5, 2015

Age when Killed: 29

Cause of death: Drowning

I remember smiling, that long ago day, July 5, 2015, as I watched her prepare to dive into the cool, clear water.

Ironic. Smiling, when I should have _known_ what was to happen. But what could happen, after all, in an Olympic swimming pool? Being watched by hundreds of people? I really thought that there would be someone to save her. _If_ anything happened to her. I mean…what were the chances that Sora…

Sora. The holder of Love. She felt love for everything and everyone around her…her family…her husband, Tai, her friends…the sport of swimming…

I still, to this day, do not understand just _how_ she kept going, after all that had happened…

For God's sake, she had lost her husband, her sister-in-law, her best friend…plus multiple other friends. I really don't know how she kept going as long as she did.

I guess swimming was the one thing that helped her keep her mind off it all. 

Sometimes I think that she would have liked to drown herself in her sport…ironic as that must sound…to block out all the pain.

Anyway, there I was, smiling and cheering her on along with what was left of the Digidestined.

She dived off the board, pulling strong stroke after strong stroke, getting nearer to the middle of the pool with every second.

It was there that it happened. Right in the middle of the pool. She went under. From what I could see from where I stood…right up as near as possible to the pool…there was nothing there. Nothing there, holding her under.

But for some reason, she couldn't swim back to the surface.

The other competitors just swam on, probably hoping that with the reigning champion in trouble, that they could win.

Her mother jumped into the pool, frantically trying to reach her daughter before it was too late. I guess she realized the truth a split second before anyone else. But Mrs. Takenouchi was pulled, dripping wet, from the pool.

And Sora was left to fate.

Following is, from my memory, the news report relaying the death of Sora Kamiya, former Digidestined.

~*News report relaying the death of Sora Kamiya, July 6, 2015*~ 

"…Even though it appears that there was _nothing_ to hold the swimmer under," the news reporter continued, trying to fake a concerned tone of voice.

"What could it have been? Is it possible that she purposely drowned herself to get away from the pain of losing her husband? Find out later on tonight when we talk with Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi, the parents of the drowned woman."

Angrily, I clicked the television set off.

Drowned herself on _purpose?_ Only I…and the other Digidestined…knew the truth. That it had been fate. Fate that had been written some long ago day, when it had been decided that she would die, here, now, on the 5th of July, 2015.

And I had only one question. What the hell did fate have against us?

HAH-HAH! I WROTE THE NEXT ONE? Amazed? I know *I* am!


	8. FD: Mindless Devotion

~*Entry from Davis's Diary, one week before his death*~

Dedication: Silvershine Tigress? I know you love Davis…and, omg…I keep trying to e-mail you, and it won't let me…it's been driving me _crazy!_ If you're reading this, e-mail me, k? It's literally driving me _insane!!!!_ ^_^

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Jun Motimiya sniffed slightly as she stared down at the words that would tell of her brother's fate. But she was determined not to cry in front of everyone else.

She had always thought that she'd hated him, her annoying little brother. But he was gone, now…

~*Chapter 8*~

~*Mindless Devotion*~

Name: Davis Motimiya 

Crest: Courage/Friendship

Digimon: Veemon 

Birth date: November 30

Death date: August 5, 2015

Age when killed: 26

Cause of death: Hit by a bus

Courage and Friendship? When I first met him, I _really_ did _not_ think so. Courageous? Davis? Up against the wind, maybe. Friendly? Yeah, as friendly as a kangaroo who had had porcupines hurled at it.

But as I got to know him, I realized just how un-fair my judgements were. He was courageous, when he really wanted to be. And I can't count how many times he offered me his friendship.

Davis had been in love with Kari for…well, for what seemed forever. So, as it was, a part of him had died that long ago day in February when her plane had crashed. It was almost like he was already dead.

His soul…his heart…was already dead. All that needed to die was his body.

But even with his heart and soul…Kari…gone, he was still faithful to her. Devoted, mindlessly, to her. Following is an entry from the diary of Davis Motimiya. 

~*Entry from Davis's Diary, one week before after his death*~

I saw a cat on the street today…for some reason, it reminded me of Kari. Just the look on it's face…as if it knew of all the evils of the world, and still wasn't affected by them…here. I'll tape a picture that I took of it in here. At least I have that much of Kari left.

~*End of Entry*~

To tell the truth…I just couldn't see it. It was a cat! A _cat! _But it shows just how much he loved her. Even if she didn't love him back.

He would be devoted to her…and the cat…till the day he died, one week later.

I wasn't with him when it happened. I was with Joe at the time. He had been deathly ill for the past month or so…and I was almost certain that he would be the next to go. 

But I was wrong. It was Davis.

They called me while I was sitting there with Joe, talking to him. I was up and over to his death-place within minutes.

He had died within two blocks of my house.

They still hadn't moved the body, as it had happened only minutes before. I don't know how they got my name. I really don't. 

But there he lay, dead eyes staring at a white ball of fluff in front of him. A bus driver, her bus parked by the curb, was almost hysterical with the fact that she had hit him.

And as I looked at him, my eyes were drawn to that white ball of fluff. It was the remains of a cat.

I had no doubt about it. The cat had reminded Davis of Kari, and he had been devoted to her for as long as anyone could remember.

He, without a question, had been trying to save his the Kari-look-alike-cat from being hit by the bus.

But he hadn't succeeded. Both him _and_ the cat had died.

And so his only love…his heart and soul…was what led Davis to his death.

Mindless Devotion. That was what had killed him.

Well, there you have it! Davis's death! I know…it was _way_ short…but I just couldn't think of anything else to say…please review! I really want to know what you think!

Gatomon_1


	9. FD: Forgotten Knowledge

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Here's the next part! Enjoy!

Dedication: kk. Krissy, I know that you love Izzy…and Gia, I know that _you_ love him too…so this is dedicated to both of you. Enjoy, cry, whatever. ^_~

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Izzy's adopted mother tightly closed her eyes, before once again opening them to stare at her husband. Their turn.

It was so…ironic. How Izzy had died, that was. He had died just as his real parents had…

~*Chapter 8*~

~*Forgotten Knowledge*~

Name: Izzy Izumi

Crest: Knowledge

Digimon: Tentamon

Birth Date: September 21

Death Date: September 5, 2015

Age when killed: 28

Cause of Death: Car Crash.

Have you ever watched a friend die? I mean…been there, and yet not been able to do anything? Not be able to save that friend? Watch them die, while you still live?

I have. I was there…_there…_and yet, not able to do anything when Izzy Izumi died.

Izzy was the most knowledgeable person that I ever knew. I sometimes could swear that he knew _everything_ there was to know.

Back on topic. I was there the moment that he died.

I was in the car when it crashed. There was not a single scratch on my body. But Izzy died.

It's ironic…ironic, that he died in the same manner as his birth parents. 

Even more ironic that it was on the anniversary of their death.

And still more ironic, how we were on our way back from the graveyard. 

It was Izzy's tradition. Every anniversary of his birth parent's death, he would visit their graves. 

He died not two full miles from where they rest. 

I don't remember much from the accident…there were bright lights, the sound of screeching tires…the world spinning around me…

And it was over almost before it had begun. The car that had slammed into us had driven on un-harmed, while we careened off the road, tumbling, rolling, and crashed into the tree.

I remember that it seemed hard to breathe…but I still breathed.

Which meant that I was still alive. But what of Izzy? Following, is, from my memory, my last conversation with Izzy Izumi.

~*A conversation with Izzy just before his death, September 5th, 2015.*~ 

"Izzy! Izzy, can you hear me?" my voice was raw in my throat.

A fool! That's what I was. I was a fool to ever think that I could prevent the death of my remaining friends! Fate didn't care. It would kill us one by one, no matter what I did.

"Izzy?"

No response. I frantically began trying to move from the position that I was pinned in. The whole door had caved in; and the roof, as well. Together, they worked to keep me immobile.

But then, I saw a flash of orange. The color of Izzy's shirt.

"Izzy!"

A groan of pain. He was alive!

But not for long, my mind told me. His face was covered in blood…his blood. He, too, was pinned, like me. But, unlike me, he was injured. Badly. 

And I knew, right then, that he would die before help came.

"K…Ken?" he managed to get my name out. "Tell…tell the others…to be…to be careful. Tell…tell Joe and Yolei to be so careful…and you be careful, too, Ken. Don't die like I'm going to…and…and like the others…the others before me did."

There were tears on my face. I had always thought that the worst feeling in the world would be to die. But I was wrong.

The worst feeling in the world is to be there, be there when one of your best friends dies. To hear their last words, and know that you cannot help. _That_ is the worst thing.

"And Ken? Tell my parents…that…that…"

His voice was becoming fainter. He couldn't die! If he died, then there would only be me, Joe, and Yolei…

He was silent for a few seconds, gaining his strength. Then he spoke again. "Tell my parents…tell them…tell them that…" his voice was so low that I almost couldn't hear, and had to strain my ears to catch his last whispered words. "…that…that I love them…"

And then he grew silent. Death had descended.

~*End of Conversation*~ 

And so, I was there, and yet not able to help.

And as death descended, knowledge was forgotten.

Well…there's Izzy…I had trouble trying to make this one original, though I don't really know why. Anyway, I hope that you liked it! And please review!

Gatomon_1


	10. FD: Failing Reliability

~*Fateful Destinies*~

The end is drawing near… 

Dedication: *in a sing songy voice* Pikachumaniac…please don't kill me…^_~

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Jim slowly pulled his glasses off, rubbing the lenses against his shirt in an attempt to clean the already sparkling clean lenses.

It was weird. It wasn't right. Joe had been a doctor…he had trained so long to be able to become a doctor, yet he had been killed by a disease that he had always wanted to find the cure for.

He reached for the book. He already knew the story off by heart…he had been there. But he knew that he must read.

~*Chapter 11*~

~*Failing Reliability*~

Name: Joe Kido

Crest: Reliability

Digimon: Gomamon 

Birth date: February 15

Death date: November 5, 2015

Age when killed: 30

Cause of death: Cancer

I mentioned once before, in one of the earlier chapters, that Joe had a deadly illness. 

What was that 'deadly illness,' you ask?

Cancer. That's what. 

Such a cruel way to die. It was so ironic…all his life, Joe had dreamed of healing people…and he died from an un-curable disease.

He had been diagnosed with it 6 short months ago. At the time that Davis died, I had been sure that it would be Joe to leave us.

I had been wrong. And I had decided to try to make sure that this time, I was right.

I remember that both Yolie and I were there when he died. His brother, Jim, was there, as well.

Following, is, from my memory, the last time that I saw Joe.

~*A Conversation with Joe minutes before his Death*~

"Don't worry, Joe. I…I'm sure that the doctors…I'm sure that it'll be alright!" Yolie said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "Just hang on! It'll turn out okay!"

Joe turned his head, slightly, to look at us. We…Yolie, Jim, and I…both stood on one side of the hospital bed in which he lay.

"No," he rasped. "No. I'll die…just like the others. Today. It's November 5th…today is the day. My last day. My last day alive."

I wanted to cry. No! There were only three of us left! Soon…soon it would be two. How could this happen? Why? 

The nurse chose that moment to walk into the room. "I think that you should leave, now."

"No," Yolie pleaded . "Please. We're his friends. He's going to die. Today."

"How can you be sure?" the nurse questioned. 

"We just can," was the only answer I gave her.

I turned my attention back to my friend, only to see his eyelids fluttering. Not again…No…I didn't want to be the one to witness the death of two of my friends. First Izzy…now Joe…I had to watch them _both_ die!

And then, he stopped moving. His eyelids closed, his lashes forming a deadly crescent on his skin.

He was gone.

~*End of Conversation*~

And so, there were only two left. Yolie and I. I knew it would be Yolie to die next. I knew that, for some strange reason, Fate wanted me last.

Joe was dead. And so reliability failed, and we no longer had anyone to depend on.

For some strange reason…I had a really hard time writing this. I guess it's just that it's so hard to make them all original now…but I did it! I hope that it turned out okay…and I hope that you all liked it! PLEASE review!

Gatomon_1


	11. FD: Tainted Purity

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Man, these are getting shorter and shorter and shorter…*sigh* anyway, hope you all enjoy!

And I made a mess up…in the last one, "Failing Reliability," I put that Joe died on November 5th…that's a lie…he died on **_October_** 5th. My mistake! Sorry about that!

And I had a question about the whole 'Fate' thing. Yes, I make it seem like Fate is a person in this fic. It's meant to be that way. I hope that clears that up…

Dedication: Yolie fans…Yolie fans…*thinks* Well, I'll do the 'person who's given me lots of reviews' thing again! ^_~ Razorwind's Angel, thanks for all your reviews! Enjoy! 

~*Fateful Destinies*~

The only thought that ran through Mrs. Inoue's mind, was _Poor Yolei! Poor, poor Yolei!_

Without a word, she pulled her granddaughter closer. She had sworn never to let anything happen to Yolei's child. After all—Yolei had lost her life trying to protect her.

~*Chapter 10*~

~*Tainted Purity*~

Name: Yolei Inoue

Crest: Sincerity/Love

Digimon: Hawkmon

Birth date: August 3

Death date: November 5

Age when killed: 27

Cause of death: Saving her child.

Yolie. Other than me, the last Digidestined. 

The two hardest people for me to loose, were probably TK and Yolie. Why? Because TK was the first to die. Yolie because she was the last. That's why.

Yolie was a great friend of mine…she was, in many ways, just like Izzy. A computer genius. A computer fanatic, too.

She had had a child…a little girl. I forget the name of the child's father…but the child…Miya…was the reason that Yolie died.

Miya was just like her mother…a genius, literally.

She had figured out just what was happening to us. The Digidestined. She had pieced it together, adding a little bit more knowledge to her understanding with each death. Until she had it all figured out.

Begging Fate to take her instead of her mother, Fate agreed. But it, in it's mind, it had different plans.

Following is my last conversation with Yolie Inoue.

~*A conversation with Yolie the day of her death*~

She looked at me. "I'm scared," she said. "I've never been scared like this since…well, since the Digital World!" she took a deep breath, looked away, then looked back at me. "Ken. Today, one of us is going to die!"

I looked down at my hands. "I know." I didn't tell her what I already knew. That it would be _her_ to die…that I knew that Fate wanted me last.

That today would be her last day. I know that maybe I should have…it would have given her a chance to prepare.

Lost in our own thoughts, neither of saw the shadow hiding just around the corner.

Minutes passed, and Yolie finally stood. "I have to go check on Miya," she announced. I nodded, and got up to follow. We had determined to stick by each other all day long.

It was then that the childish voice of Yolie's eight year old daughter drifted out to us. 

"Please!" I heard her beg. "Please, Fate, take me instead! I don't want Mama to die!"

Yolie stopped, right in her tracks, a stricken look crossing onto her face.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes opening wide. With that, she dashed towards her child's room, with me following behind her.

The sight that greeted us would be one to scare any mother. A dark light was extending out of what seemed like…nowhere…reaching for Miya…ready to take her, instead of Yolie…

But Yolie hurled herself towards her daughter, pushing Miya out of the way. And the dark light enveloped her, instead.

~*End of Conversation*~

And so, she gave her life, unselfishly, and without a thought, for another. For her child.

And Purity was tainted, leaving the world fouled. 

Alright. Two left to go. 

Two, you ask? That's right. I'm gonna go back in time, kinda, and have little paragraphs from each of the already-dead Digidestined's point of view, right before they die. Unless, of course, the majority of all of you don't want me to. PLEASE review!

Gatomon_1 


	12. FD: Points of View

~*TK's point of View*~

Alright…this is just a little part that I decided to add it, showing each of the DD's (except for Ken, seeing as how he's not dead, yet) points of view just as they died. Yes, it's sad. Sadder than all the parts put together, I believe. 
Dedication: For Faith-chan for reviewing my last part! ^_~ 
****

~*TK's point of View*~

~*January 5, 2015*~

The light seemed to be fading…and I knew that it would soon be gone…

NO! No…Kari was the light…if I could just find her…make sure that she's alright…then, maybe I could die in peace…

Because I knew that I was going to die…the plane had crashed and now, most likely lay in ruins…

"TK!" her voice was so soothing…

I tried to turn towards the sound of her voice…it hurt.

I tried to take a deep breath. That hurt, too. I tried to think. Even that hurt.

"TK!" she called my name again. 

I managed to turn my head every so slightly…managed to point my eyes in her direction…and saw her lying in a heap, just inches away from me.

Kari…was she hurt? Oh, please, God…don't let Kari be hurt…let me die, if you must…but please, let Kari be alright!

With a sob, I watched with dimming sight as she pulled herself towards me. With almost the last of my strength, I managed to get my arms around her, to pull her close, one last time.

"TK, please…don't leave…" she wept. "Please…"

With a moan of pain, I buried my face in her hair. "It'll be alright," I choked out. "I swear it will…you'll be alright, Kari. And…and if I…die…" I could hear my voice becoming weaker, and paused for a moment to catch my breath. "If…if I die, you have to live…"

I couldn't manage to speak any longer. All energy was drained from me. I concentrated on the feel of her in my arms.

Maybe that would keep me in the land of the living…

But still, I could feel my life fading away…my hearing was getting more blurred…and my eyes slowly drooped shut. 

The last thing I was aware of was Kari sobbing my name…

****

~*Kari's point of View*~

~*February 5, 2015*~

It felt like déjà vu. It was happening all over again. Those were the only thoughts that raced through my mind as the plane spiraled downwards, only to come in contact with the hard, stone ground.

Pain jarred through my entire body, shooting through me in waves of agony. I could feel my body almost seem to bounce up off the ground, only to land a second time.

And yet, I was still alive. Barely…but still alive. Still breathing.

But I knew that it wouldn't be for long.

Oh, soon I would be with TK…please, God…let it be soon…or should I be saying…please _Fate?_

It didn't really matter _who_…just as long as someone ended my life soon…oh, please…soon…

I didn't want to have to live for the rest of my life without TK! I either wanted him to miraculously come back to life, or for me to die so that I could join him.

And since I knew that he wouldn't magically be walking up to me, picking my broken body up off the ground, healing me with his soothing words…

The only way for me to be with him was for my life to end.

In a way, I almost welcomed it, that black light descending upon me. But, in another way, I didn't. It reminded me too much of the black light, from all that time ago, back in the Digital World…

But as long as it wasn't painful, it didn't matter…

Pain. It literally physically impossible for me to be in more pain. Both physically _and_ emotionally. 

So it would be a releif to die…to be rid of the pain…to see TK's face, smiling down at me…

In fact…I could almost see it…TK's face, I mean…I could almost see him looking down upon me, willing me to join him, yet, at the same time, willing me to keep living…

Oh, God, the pain…it still swept through me in waves of shattering agony…yet it was becoming dimmer all the same…

And all the while, I could see TK's face drawing nearer.

****

~*Mimi's point of View*~

~*March 5, 2001*~

I could hear my voice pleading with him to let me live. _Him._ Boris Walton. 

I could feel the tears streaking my face. Could sense the overwhelming sense of dread that was dawning upon me.

He stood over me, a length of rope in one hand, a gun in the other.

He was going to kill me. Of that, I was sure.

I could feel more tears running down my face, and mentally willed myself to stop crying. I had to stop…I couldn't appear to be weak in front of him…

No. I _wouldn't_ be weak! I wouldn't! In my last moments on Earth, I would be strong. If not inwardly, then at least outwardly.

And so I straightened my posture, and raised my head, glaring at him defiantly.

But inside, I was still quivering like a leaf. I didn't want to die…oh, God, how I wanted to live…

I wanted to live to progress in my singing career. I wanted to live to spend the rest of my life with Matt…

Matt! I would never see him again! What would he think? Would he know how I had died? Would he be sorry? Would he cry? I knew he would.

And my parents! My poor, poor Mother! What agonies she would go through…her and Daddy…knowing that I, their only child, their little princess, was dead!

I was almost crying again, thinking of my parents and Matt. And then it hit me. I was going to die. As I stared down the barrel of that gun…as I watched him advance towards me, the length of rope dangling from his other hand, I knew that I would never again see the sunrise…or sunset…again. Never hear my family and friends laughing and talking…

My friends! Sora…my best friend forever! Never again would I be able to just sit down, pick up the phone, and dial her number. Never again would I get to hear Tai making sometimes-not-so-funny jokes. Never listen to Izzy's intellectual talk. Never again hear Joe's complaining, or watch Davis trying to copy Tai. Never laugh with Yolie as she continued on in her carefree manner; never again joke with Cody about his grandfather's prune-juice addiction, never watch as Ken won, time and again, against the darkness.

Never again do or see anything that I loved.

My life would be over. He was beside me now, stretching the rope around my neck, and pulling.

He was going to strangle me! Why couldn't he just shoot me, and get it over with? Why put me through the agony of being strangled? Of having him draw it out?

And as the world began to swim before my eyes, all I could think of were the things that I would never get to do.

****

~*Tai's point of View*~

~*April 5, 2001*~

I seemed to be floating high above the world. High above the heavens, in some un-definable place.

Floating around, staring down at my unconscious body. It seemed to be a million miles away, and yet, at the same time, it was so close that I could almost reach out and touch it, if I wanted to.

I knew that I was unconscious. I even knew how it had happened. Davis had knocked into me, and I had tripped over the ball, sending me flying through the air, only to literally land on my head in the middle of the bleachers.

I didn't blame Davis one bit. It wasn't _his_ fault that this had happened. No. Knowing how TK, Kari, and Mimi had died…no. That I was to die was not fault of any human. It was the fault of Fate.

It was so ironic. Hell, I _tripped_ over the _soccer ball!_ How stupid can you get?

But even as I told myself this, I was in an emotional state of wreck. I knew that my life would be over. Even as I floated up here, I could see…and feel…my human body beginning to shut down.

Beginning to slip into it's eternal sleep.

I could see Sora sitting beside me, holding my hand, stroking my face, even though I could not feel her touch. 

Please…Fate…don't let me die…let me live…for Sora! She needs me…I know that she does…just let me stay with her…for her sake!

No answer. But then, I hadn't really expected one.

And then, I could the last parts of my body shutting down. And I was cast into eternal darkness.

****

~*Cody's point of View*~

~*May 5, 2001*~

The fire was getting nearer! I could feel its heat upon my scorching skin…

If I didn't get out soon, then I would be burned alive! ALIVE!

And where was my grandfather when I needed him? Trying to find some prune juice! And _what_ would I do with prune juice? Try to put out the fire with it?

Leaning forward, I coughed, choking on the think, hazy smoke.

I was going to die! In the basement! Damn my shortness! If I weren't so short…then I would be able to reach the window!

And as luck would have it, we had been renovating the basement. There was nothing that I could use to boost me up to the window.

What would my parents think? They were in North America…what would they think? They'd be returning home to find me dead! 

And my grandfather…I wonder what _he_ would do? Probably drown himself in his prune juice.

The smoke was getting thicker…I could barely breathe!

No! I didn't want to be burned alive! Ever since TK, Kari, Mimi, and Tai had died, I had known that, at some point, I would have to die, too!

But not like this! Burned alive! Any other way…

I couldn't stand up any longer. The smoke was just too thick! My God, I didn't want to die like this…in fact, I didn't want to die at all!

And yet, even through my thoughts, I could feel the smoke filling my lungs, blocking off the air passage…

****

~*Matt's point of View*~

~*June 5, 2001*~

"So, Matt. How's Mimi doing?"

Upon hearing those words, I had slammed the phone down. And reached for my still-not-gone supply of cocaine.

Ken had thought that it was gone. After he had helped me, he…and everyone else…had most likely thought that I had disposed of it. But I hadn't. I had known…had known, deep down in my heart of hearts, in my soul of souls, that I would need it to help me through something.

This.

It was just too cruel! I couldn't take it! I needed Mimi! I needed her to live!

There was no point…_no point…_in living without her in my life!

I knew that I should stay alive…for the sake of my family…but then, TK had been my family, and he, too, was dead.

I knew that I should stay alive for my friends…but then, Tai, Kari, and Cody were my friends. And they were gone.

And I knew that I should stay alive for those who loved me…but yet, Mimi had loved me, and she had still died!

And my fans…I knew that they would be sorry that I was dead…but at this point, I didn't really care!

All that mattered was escaping this hell! This misery that I called my life!

It was all that mattered…

****

~*Sora's point of View*~

~*July 5, 2001*~

The water was filling my lungs…blocking off all the air…

I was going to drown! And yet…nothing…_nothing…_was holding me down.

Except for Fate.

My hair was all around my face, blocking off my vision. So that I could not see if any help was coming.

Stupid! Of course no help was coming! There was nothing holding me down. Everyone probably thought that I was trying to scare the crowd. Or that I had found something…

No. That wasn't true. My fellow Digidestined…the ones who were still alive, at least…would know the truth. But would they be able to save me in time?

And besides. Fate wanted me dead. And I knew that if Fate wanted me dead, then it would have me dead. At all costs.

But I didn't want to die! I knew that Tai, my husband, was dead. And Mimi, my best friend always…

But I know that they wouldn't _want_ me to die! And that was what had kept me living for so long! The knowledge that they would want me to keep going.

And yet I was going to die, anyway. I felt as if I had let them…Tai and Mimi, not to mention the others…down.

I was starting to pass out…I could tell. I knew that if I could see myself, then I would note that my skin was turning blue.

I would die. Under the water. In an Olympic pool, of _all_ places, with nothing holding me under.

Nothing, except for Fate.

****

~*Davis's point of View*~

~*August 5, 2001*~

I had been hit by a bus. Of all things. I could feel the rough ground underneath my nearly unconscious body. And yet, some part of me could still hear, feel…_understand…_what was going on.

I had been hit by a bus. Trying to save a cat that reminded me of Kari.

But I was almost certain that it had died. All that I had left of my one true love…most likely dead.

Not that it really seemed to matter, anymore. Kari was dead, anyway. Nothing could bring her back. Nothing could take her place…not even a cat that reminded me of her.

I wanted to die. Please, Fate, let me die. Without Kari, my life had no meaning. Almost all of my close friends were dead. Tai, my role model. Kari, my love. TK, even though I didn't realize why it should matter, as he had been the one that Kari loved. Mimi, Cody, Matt.

All of them.

So it didn't really matter if I died. It wasn't like anyone would miss me.

Or would they? Maybe. Maybe the remaining Digidestined…Ken, Yolie, Izzy, and Joe…would be more scared. More scared, knowing that it was closer to _their_ time of death.

And my family might miss, me too. They might. Actually…they would. I knew they would. I may be the annoying-younger-child/sibling…but I was still a part of the Motimiya family.

I just hope that they don't miss me too much…I wouldn't want them to get all depressed and such over me.

If only Kari were still alive…then, maybe I could find the will to live…

****

~*Izzy's point of View*~

~*Septermber 5, 2015*~

The car had crashed. Not two miles away from my real parents resting place.

It was a tradition of mine. Ever 5th of September…the date of their death…I would go to their graves. Plant flowers. Try to remember something…_anything…_about them.

I should have known! The _5th!_ I should have known that it would be ideal for _me_ to die today…both the anniversary of my parents death…and me in the car. The same way that _they_ died.

I could feel a sticky liquid oozing around me. I didn't even have to guess at the color. I knew it would be red.

Blood. It was in my eyes, my mouth…everywhere. 

I could hear Ken desperatly calling my name, willing me to live. If I didn't, then there would only be three Digidestined left.

I knew that I was going to die. So I had to leave some final words…let everyone know that I cared…that I would miss them…that I didn't want to die!

"K…Ken?" I managed to choke out. "Tell…tell the others…to be…to be careful. Tell…tell Joe and Yolei to be so careful…and you be careful, too, Ken. Don't die like I'm going to…and…and like the others…the others before me did."

It was getting harder to speak. Harder to breathe. Harder to grasp at reality.

"And Ken? Tell my parents…that…that…"

I had to stop for a few seconds, to regain my strength before speaking again. "Tell my parents…tell them…tell them that…that…that I love them…"

The world was going black so fast! The pain was unbearable! I didn't want to die…not like this…

It was then that the rain began to fall. I couldn't see it…or even hear it. Instead, I could _feel_ it.

And I knew that the rain was really tears. That my real parents were watching from Heaven. That they were crying at the fact that I had to die so young.

But maybe that was something I could look forward too…even in death.

Maybe, for the first time that I could remember, I would be able to meet my real parents.

****

~*Joe's point of View*~

~*October 5, 2001*~

I felt like a weakling. Like I was letting my friends down!

I was dying. I was leaving Ken and Yolie alone. I was leaving my parents…my brother.

I was leaving everyone. 

I had had the crest of reliability. I didn't deserve it. Hell, I just didn't deserve it!

I wasn't reliable! I was dying, just when Ken and Yolie needed me the most! Dying!

I had never felt such pain before, as the cancer ate away at me.

Tore at me. 

But all I could think of was that I was letting them down. I felt so…so…useless! Worthless! Obsolete! Unworthy! Good for nothing!

I didn't deserve the crest of reliability! I didn't deserve anything at all!

I was letting them down.

The pain was becoming more unbearable…and I could feel my life starting to slip through my fingers.

But still, all I could think of was that I was letting them down.

****

~*Yolie's point of View*~

~*November 5, 2001*~

My, God, if I had ever known…if I had ever known that Miya had slowly pieced together the truth…

I should have shielded her more so from it! My God…my little girl…my baby…tried to give her life for mine.

She was so brave…so unselfish…

I could feel tears pouring down my face at the thought that she had tried to save me. _I_ was supposed to try and save _her_!

And so I did. I had pushed her out of the way. Made Fate kill me instead.

It was what it had wanted. I knew, for certain, that Fate had wanted _me._ That it had just been using Miya, so that I would be almost willing to die…willing to die for my daughter.

I didn't regret what I had done. Miya had her whole life to live out…me? I had already lived. Had already seen all that I cared to see.

But I was leaving my little girl alone…

I could tell that Ken was in the room, trying to console Miya…trying to keep me alive.

But it would be to no avail.

Poor, poor Ken! He was to be the last Digidestined. Deep in my heart, I had always known it. Known that he would be the last to go.

Almost as if he had to pay for all the pain that he had inflicted all those years ago in the Digital world…

The Digital world. Yes…if I thought of that…then maybe I could die in peace…maybe I could die while reliving past memories…past glories…

Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much…

Maybe…

Alright. So that was …sad. Omg…I'm crying right now! I started crying half way through, and almost couldn't finish it! *sob* PLEASE review! And look for the last part soon!

Gatomon_1 


	13. FD: Spiteful Kindness

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Alright. The LAST part of 'Fateful Destinies.' I just want to get one thing straight. Ken does NOT kill himself because of Yolie! *can not stand Kenako, even though half of her friends are obsessed with it*

Dedication: Guess who this is dedicated to? Everyone how reviewed! In fact…so happy I am for all of your reviews…that I will mention EVERY SINGLE person who has reviewed RIGHT NOW!

So, this is dedicated to: Pikachumaniac, ~LyS~, Digi_riven, Fallen Angel From Heaven, *Digidestiny*, The Dark Peregrine, Tan, Raven, Lady Maggie, Crystal Yumi, Spudy, Princess Keia, Tori, Kryssa, carkey, Jodan, on fate, Love Girl 2001, Maitanziao, Dyani, Michelle, pikidragonfairy, Rae Kido, just….someone, Razorwind's Angel, Minaki 9, sprite, and Selain. Sorry if I forgot you, or misspelled your name! Thanks everyone! I really appreciate all your support!

~*Fateful Destinies*~

Osamu watched from above as his parents began to shakily read aloud from Ken's book, and sighed. If he had ever guessed what Ken would have done…

_I should have done something! I died, and I swore to never let him die, either! And he has!_

Burying his invisible head in his hands, he silently wished that he could go back in time in order to do _something._

~*Chapter 12*~

~*Spiteful Kindness*~

Name: Ken Ichijouji

Crest: Kindness

Digimon: Wormmon

Birth date: November 1

Death date: December 5, 2015

Age when killed: 26

Cause of Death: Suicide 

I, Ken Ichijouji, are the last of the Digidestined. My friends…dead. And I, too, will soon be dead.

There's no escaping it. But I don't want to be killed by Fate.

So I will take my own life.

I don't know what to say about myself…there certainly isn't anything good to say. I tried to take over the Digital World…and even though I later changed, I still couldn't do anything as I watched my friends die, one by one.

So to say good things about myself would be to lie.

So I won't lie. I'll just tell it like it is. I was the last to join the Digidestined…ironic. Last to join, last to die.

I was evil. I tried to take over and abuse the Digital World. The other Digidestined stopped me. I turned good. I watched my friends die.

There. The story of my life.

And now, it's time for me to die. I can't bear to live without my friends…and I want to have the power to kill myself. Not to be killed. I want that power, at the very least.

And so, Kindness darkens, leaving the world with malevolence.

~*END OF BOOK*~

~*Ken's point of View*~

Without a word, I gently set the book on the ground, pushing it away, so as not to stain it with blood.

Pulling out my newly-sharpened pocket knife, I just sat there for just a moment, admiring the dull gleam of the metal.

Then, in one swift motion, and without another thought, I plunged it into my left wrist.

The pain was excruciating…I almost couldn't think any longer.

Taking a deep breath, I tore the blade from my pale flesh, digging it into my other wrist after wiping the blood off on my shirt.

The blade was once again covered in blood. Dark, red blood, that flowed down the smooth metal as if in tiny rivers.

As I watched, the miniscule rivers of red flowed down the blade, almost forming a picture. The crest of kindness…with blood streaking it down the middle.

I stared, shocked, my pain forgotten for the quickest of moments. The picture disappeared, and the blade was now solid blood.

The pain was getting worse…I felt that I could barely breath.

And at that moment, I realized what I had done. I had tried to commit suicide. No! The others wouldn't want it…if they could see, now, they would be ashamed! Sickened by my actions. I tried to pull my shirt over my head to wrap it around my heavily-bleeding wrists…but it was as if some invisible force was holding my arms in place.

Fate! It was going to kill me, after all! I was a fool…an idiot…to think that I could escape it!

By now, I was feeling so weak that I just let my body sink to the ground. Please…let the pain go away…

Just let me die in peace. After all…there was nothing to stop me from dying.

Oh, God, the pain! 

I squeezed my eyes shut, only to let them fly open a second later.

The ground around me seemed to be covered in blood. The Land of Blood, I thought ruefully. The Land of Death.

I watched through painful eyes as the rivers of blood began to wind their way through the soil, as if looking for something.

I was becoming weaker…the loss of blood was beginning to take it's toll on me. Within a few moments I would be dead.

And I can feel my body shutting down, as my soul begins to leave my body behind.

So this was how it was to die. I had wondered, so many times. Every time one of my friends died, in fact, I would sit there for hours, wondering what it had felt like. What thoughts had run through their heads.

Now I knew. It was painful beyond belief. Now I knew how it felt to feel your body being ground into the pavement upon having a plane crash. How it felt to be strangled or drowned, to have the air squeezed out of your lungs. To fall asleep and never wake up. To feel that gigantic object bowl into you, or to have the hungry flames surrounding you on all sides. To be in a car crash, with different parts of your vehicle being plunged into you. To have a deadly disease, or to be enfolded by darkness.

In other words, how it felt to die.

And the thoughts that ran through my head…thoughts of my family. Of my friend's families…of Osamu…dead so many years before me…

My eye lids were drooping shut, as more blood spilled out around me.

And then, it was over.

~*End Ken's point of View*~

And somewhere, an invisible force turned towards the now dead body, watching as it slumped into the ground.

And Fate laughed.

THE END.

*is sobbing hysterically for 2 reasons* 1) omg! Ken-san! I killed you! omg, please, forgive me…*is still crying* that was the hardest thing I've ever had to write! 2) *cries some more* 'Fateful Destinies' has come to an end. *cries* no more…

And I hope that you all liked it. And please, for the love of everything holy, PLEASE review!

Gatomon_1 


End file.
